gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Kids
Bad Kids is a solo performed by Devonne Stern that is featured in the second part of the first episode of the first season, Paint The Sky With Stars, Part Deux. It is originally sung by Lady GaGa. Devonne receives permission to have her audition for the glee club outside, although her real motives were to make a statement to the student body about the social indifference after she was humiliated by Spencer. She ends up in big trouble, when her performance culminates in her spray painting the words 'Dare Touch Me, I'll not hold anything back, I promise", earning her a suspension from all extracurricular activities and promptly ending her chances in the glee club. Lyrics We don’t care what people say, we know the truth Enough is enough of this horse shit I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun. Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom. I’m a bitch, I’m a loser baby maybe I should quit I’m a jerk, wish I had the money but I can’t find work I’m a brat, I’m a selfish punk, I really should be smacked My parents tried until they got divorced ‘cause I ruined their lives Chorus I’m a bad kid and I will survive Oh I’m a bad kid, don’t know wrong from right I’m a bad kid and this is my life One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right (This is my life) Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby A bad kid baby (Don’t be insecure) I’m a twit, degenerate young rebel and I’m proud of it Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this I’m a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I’m absurd I’m so bad and I don’t give a damn, I love it when you’re mad When you’re mad, when you’re mad. Chorus I’m a bad kid and I will survive Oh I’m a bad kid, don’t know wrong from right I’m a bad kid and this is my life One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right (This is my life) Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby A bad kid baby (Don't be insecure) I’m not that typical baby I’m a bad kid like my mom and dad made me I’m not that cool and you hate me I’m a bad kid, that’s the way that they made me I’m a bad kid I’m disastrous Give me your money or I’ll hold my breath I’m a bad kid and I will survive One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby A bad kid baby A bad kid baby A bad kid baby A bad kid baby Videos Category:Songs Category:Solos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Devonne Stern Category:Audition Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Soul Scrapers Auditions